Achilles Emiya
Achilles was a Lancer-class Servant in Post-Meridian, summoned by Hajime Emiya in the First Irregular Holy Grail War, and a Master in the Second Irregular Holy Grail War. He is one of the main protagonists of Post-Meridian, and by the end of the book, he is a mortal human, married to Hajime. In Fate/False Symperasma, he appears as Rider, the Servant of Hajime Kotomine. Meanwhile, in Hajimemashouka? he appears as he did during the First Irregular Holy Grail War, however he has been turned into a human. Profile Background Since I'm too lazy to go into full detail of his past, Achilles was a hero in the Trojan War, dipped in the River Styx, making his body impossible to cut or physically damage, except for his ankle. In the First Irregular Holy Grail War, he was Hajime's first Servant as well as the only Servant she had summoned herself. Appearance Not only was I too lazy to write out his whole background, I was also too lazy to come up with a design for Achilles as Lancer so he just looks like he did in Fate/Apocrypha as the Rider of Red. He has short, light green hair, styled in somewhat of an undercut, but his hair is spiked upwards, a small tuft hanging over his face. His armor is too complex to explain so I'll just describe his other clothes I guess. When walking about (in the beginning of Post-Meridian), not wearing his Servant outfit, Achilles typically wears a tight black shirt with a turtle neck collar, much like that that he wears under his armor, a wide brown belt around his waist, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and past-ankle leather shoes with short heels. After becoming a human, during college Achilles wears a white short-sleeve shirt with dark blue lining under a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, and sleeves rolled up, as well as black skinny jeans and green-and-gray sneakers. He also wears a necklace with a dog tag that Hajime bought for him during the First Irregular Holy Grail War with his name, Achilles, the date it was made, and his Servant Class. Achilles also frequently wore a Patek Philippe watch, from Rin Tohsaka. During the epilogue, and after the wedding, Achilles began to wear a (usually blue, white or green) button-down and either a black cardigan or a dark gray suit jacket, and either white, khaki or dark blue pants over leather shoes. Sometimes he wears a black tie, but rarely. Personality Achilles is an open-minded and audacious, with a carefree air. As a Heroic Spirit and in his true identity, he himself is not a hero, so to speak, and has no code of chivalry like knights do to follow their superiors, meaning Achilles as a Servant would protest against an order if he didn't want to do it. He's known to make advances on women and is somewhat of a pervert, but this behavior stops once he starts dating Hajime. His playful demeanor remains, but his recklessness tones down after the Second Irregular Holy Grail War. Relationships Hajime Emiya At first, Hajime is Achilles' Master - the two of them had a slightly awkward start, because Rin had berated Hajime for not carrying out the Summoning ritual correctly, and that the girl was lucky she'd Summoned anyone, which resulted in Achilles watching a dejected Hajime mope about, not necessarily ignoring him, but more-so feeling slightly relieved yet depressed in his presence. Achilles took note of this and attempted to begin conversation with her, but it usually resulted in her giving short and blunt answers. This annoyed Achilles after a bit, but he persisted. Eventually, Hajime opened up to him slightly, allowing him to become closer to her. The two become friends soon after this, acting more like equals than a superior and her subordinate. When Gilgamesh struck Hajime with blades, he was horrified, completely blank from the shock - it was soon after this that he realized he had feelings for her. Achilles shook it off, annoyed with himself for the thought, before realizing that they would not leave him alone. After Hajime and Achilles leave college, they lost contact, making them drift apart, but their friendship stood strong. When Hajime died, he fell into despair, but when he and Gilgamesh managed to revive her, he become overjoyed, and asked her to be his girlfriend not too long after. It's mentioned in the epilogue that they got married very early (a bit less than a year after they started dating, when Hajime was maybe twenty-three) and had Yōsuke and Shirou "Junior" Emiya when Hajime was only twenty-six. Gilgamesh Hadrian Cú Chulainn Abilities Passive Noble Phantasms Hajimemashou? Exclusive In Hajimemashou?, after being transported by Gilgamesh to go look for his at-the-time girlfriend, Achilles is forced into a human body. A physical form. Because of the incompatibility his human body has with his use of his Noble Phantasms, his strength is significantly nerfed, only leaving him with the muscle memory of how to fight efficiently. He possesses: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Incredible Pain Endurance Besides his natural abilities he has maintained, he can also use any remotely spear-shaped item as a weapon and remembers well how to ride a chariot (because it was something he knew as a human before he became a Heroic Spirit). Ehen travelling to Reikai or somewhere other than Ningenkai (the human world), his body is automatically rejected, and he is left once again as a Heroic Spirit - as Lancer. However, because of Hajime's lessened production of Mana, he is still weaker than before (but just because of this doesn't mean he's incredibly weak; he's incredibly strong in relation to others in this world, on par if not surpassing Yusuke by a great distance). Because of the link between his and (both) Hajime's "souls," Koenma explains, this world has adapted it so they are directly connected on a spiritual level. They are capable of sharing the same senses of danger (if Hajime feels wary, Achilles will receive this signal), and experience the same pain and take the same damage.Category:Meridian Series Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Emiya Family Category:Tohsaka Family Category:Post-Meridian Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lancers Category:Active